


Eyes on fire

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, humor and smut, kabby teasing each other in public, marcus nearly having a heartattack when he sees abby in a dress, public making out, public teasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Marcus and Abby attend a feast in honour of commander Luna. Both of them aren't able to keep their eyes off each other....or other things





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marcus and Abby teasing each other in public and ending in smut

Looking at himself in the mirror Marcus can’t help but feel a bit nervous. He keeps fidgeting with the shirt a servant gave him upon entering his room. As chancellor of _Skaikru_ his presence at Luna’s feast is mandatory and apparently so is wearing traditional grounder clothing. Which why he’s currently wearing a pair of pants, thankfully not that different from his usual pair, although the fit is a bit tighter and a shirt. Well, shirt might not be the correct term for whatever the piece of fabric was supposed to be. It has long sleeves, but there are no buttons on it so it just _hangs_ there, tucked into his pants, revealing a large portion of his bare chest. He feels oddly _vulnerable_ without his normal outfit. Even as a child, Marcus had never owned a lot of clothing, nobody really did on the Ark, so the pieces of clothing you did own somehow became a part of you. This feeling intensified when he became a guard and later a member of the council.  He used his jacket to project a certain image of himself, some would even say that he used it as an armor.

He’s startled out his appraisal by a knock on the door. Turning away from the mirror, he faces the door.  “ _Min yu op_!” - _Enter-_

Indra enters the room, having traded her usual warrior outfit for a dress more suited for the occasion. Smiling at the sight of his good friend, Marcus walks towards her. “ _Indra, shopta?_ " - _Ind_ _ra, how are you?-_

“ _Os chof, Markus_ ”, she replies  - _Good, thank you, Marcus-_ “Are you ready?”

“Yes, although I’m not entirely sure about the outfit”, he hesitantly utters, one of his hands grasping the shirt, trying to close it.

At that Indra’s lips twitch. “The clothes are fit for a _heda_ Marcus”  _-leader-_

Nodding in acknowledgment of her comment, but still feeling a bit uncomfortable he rests his hands on his hips.

“Have you already seen Abby?”, Indra inquires.

“No. The last time I saw her was when we arrived at the tower. Clarke whisked her away after that. Why? Is something wrong?”, he asks, brows slightly furrowed.

His response leads to another twitch of the warrior’s lips as if she knew something he didn’t.

“No Marcus. Everything’s fine. I just came to inform you that both you and Abby are expected in the throne room in 20 minutes”, the warrior reassures him, inwardly smirking when his shoulders sag fractionally when he hears that Abby’s alright. She can’t help but wonder how he’ll react when he sees Abby in traditional attire.

* * *

"There’s no way I’m leaving this room wearing _that_ ", Abby exclaims while staring at her reflection.

She’s standing before a full-length mirror, getting ready for the feast commander Luna had organized, but she’s starting to second guess her decision to accept the invitation. After all, Marcus is the Chancellor and her daughter’s the ambassador. No need for her tagging along. She could have been medical going through the inventory or perhaps having a drink with Raven instead of being in Polis and looking absolutely ridiculous. But _no,_ for some reason she had gotten quite the reputation due to her actions as a doctor and of course being _nomon Wanheda_ _-mother of the Commander of death -_ so Luna had insisted that she was more than welcome during the feast as well. For a few seconds she had thought about turning it down, but after taking one look into Marcus’ direction and seeing his hopeful gaze, she had sighed and accepted. _Damn that man and those eyes of his. Since when am I unable to say no to him?_

"What? Whatever for mom? I think you look really good and I’m sure that a certain _someone_ will share that opinion”, Clarke says, her voice the epitome of innocence but Abby isn’t fooled by it. There’s a mischievous twinkle in her daughter’s eyes and she’s obviously trying not to laugh. Narrowing her eyes at her daughter, Abby smirks when Clarke’s amusement diminishes under her glare before taking another glance at her reflection.  

“It’s entirely inappropriate Clarke. The color’s too bright, the fit too tight. Also, I don’t think I’m even able to sit down in this dress”, she mutters, gesturing at the dress. “Honestly, can’t I just wear my own clothes? At least then I wouldn’t have to constantly worry about accidently flashing my breasts to the other guests”

Rolling her eyes at the whining tone of her mother’s voice, Clarke moves closer and grasps her mother’s left hand.

“Stop it, mom. The dress is perfect and you look absolutely gorgeous in it”, Clarke reassures her with a smile.

Biting on her lower lip, Abby still doesn't look entirely convinced. “You're absolutely certain I won't make a fool of myself if I go to the feast wearing this dress?”

“Absolutely, you look like a true _haiplana_ ", she replies.  _-Queen-_  

Taking a deep breath, Abby nods. "Okay, let's get going then. Do you know -", she starts but is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

" _Min yu op_ i", Clarke exclaims and both women turn towards the door.  _-Enter-_

Indra enters the room, nodding respectively at them both. "Clark, Abi. I'm here to escort Clark to the feast. Conform to tradition the _heda_  enters together with his or her second, so you'll be accompanying Markus. He"ll drop by in a few minutes to escort you"

"Okay, thank you Indra", Abby replies with a respectful nod at the woman. 

"I'll see you later mom", Clarke says, giving her mother a quick hug, before leaving the room with Indra. 

With a sigh, Abby turns back towards the mirror, glancing at her reflection with a feeling of nervous anticipation. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finally sees Abby in her outfit and well, let's just say that he really really likes what he's seeing. So does Abby by the way. Basically this chapter is nothing more than the both of them not so subtly checking each other out

Making his way up the stairs towards Abby's quarters, Marcus can't help but feel a rush of nerves course through his body. Ever since he realized that he'd be obliged to wear traditional grounder clothing he couldn't help but wonder if Abby would be wearing something different as well.  _Perhaps she's wearing a dress_ , his mind whispers and the mental image of Abby in a dress is enough to make him stop in the middle of the stairway, his heart suddenly racing. After a few seconds, Marcus manages to compose himself and crosses the last few meters between him and her quarters.

As he arrives at her door, Marcus takes a second to collect himself. After nervously running his hands over his shirt, he knocks on the door, a smile appearing on his face when her voice calls out for him to enter in  _Trigedasleng._ With one deep breath, Marcus opens the door and enters the room. Not spotting her right away, he moves to close the door and it's with his back towards the room that he hears fabric rustle behind him. 

"Marcus", Abby greets him, her voice warm but he can detect a note of surprise as well. Seems that he wasn't the only one who had been wondering about outfits.

"Abby, are y-", he begins while turning around, only to falter when he lays his eyes on her, his breath catching in his throat, as he momentarily loses all power of speech.

_Red_

_Bare_

_Skin_

Those are the only three words his mind seems to be capable of forming. Marcus knows that he must look like an idiot but he can't help himself, he can.not.stop.staring. He can't help the dumbfounded look that crosses his face as he lets his eyes flicker over her. It's not like he didn't know that Abby was beautiful. Even on the Ark, when all they did was argue and exchange terse looks, he couldn't deny her beauty. But _nothing,_ not even his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for _that_ dress and more specifically the way she looked in it.

The dress was made from a bright red fabric and just by looking at it, Marcus could feel his hands twitch as if his fingers couldn't wait to caress the fabric. It fitted her like a second skin, it hugged her curves and showed the generous curve of her hips. He lets his gaze travel upwards until it came to a halt at her neckline. Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Marcus lets his eyes linger on the deep v-neck of the dress and at the tantalizing amount of cleavage. The bright colour of the dress contrasted nicely with her skin, accentuating the smoothness and creaminess of her skin and Marcus felt the strong urge to flutter his lips across her skin, marking it red with his beard. Whoever decided that Abby should wear this dress deserved a prize. 

He reckons that he might have been staring too long and intensely when he sees her taking a deep breath, making her chest rise and her breasts press against the fabric. Cursing inwardly at getting caught, Marcus snaps his attention to her face. Abby's hair falls in loose curls around her shoulders, and some strands are being helt back by what he assumes to be a clasp. Her cheeks are flushed and her gaze seemed to be glued to somewhere beneath his face. When he realizes that she's staring at his bare chest, he can't help but chuckle. Now it's Abby's turn to snap her attention to her face and with something akin glee he notices how dilated her pupils are. 

"So how do I look?", she asks, uncertainty lacing her voice. 

Marcus gulped, not knowing how he could _ever_ properly explain how gorgeous she looked right now. Taking his silence as a negative sign, Abby lowers her gaze to the floor with a sigh. 

"It's too much isn't it?", she exhales, biting her lower lip nervously. "I knew it. I told Clarke that I looked absurd in this dress. But she promised me that I looked pretty and like a true _haiplana_ ", Abby snorts disbelievingly.

"Well, I can assure that I most definitely don't feel like a queen, more like someone who's playing dress up and is very bad at it. I just didn't think it was quite _that_ bad, but it has to because you've been staring at me without saying a word. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed", she mutters, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Give me a minute Marcus. I'll just go and put on my regular clothes. I don't care if I'm breaking some kind of diplomatic protocol. I will not look like a fool in this dress. I'll just g-"

"NO!", Marcus exclaims interrupting her rambling, louder than he'd expected and Abby as well because she's startled.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you look beautiful", he rasps. 

"I - you really think so?", she asks, hesitation lacing her voice and Marcus can't believe that she doesn't seem to be able to see how amazing she's looking right now. _Or always for that matter_

"Absolutely breathtaking", he reassures her.

"Oh", Abby softly replies, a blush colouring her cheeks.  

"That's - I mean, thank you Marcus", she says, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome", he smiles.

"You - You look very handsome as well", she admits, biting her lower lip. 

Now it's his turn to feel flushed. "Thank you. I wasn't too sure about all of this -", he confesses, gesturing to his shirt.

"Oh no, it suits you" , she blurts out in, looking adorably flushed and he gives her a grateful smile.

"Oh, i nearly forgot. The commander gave me a necklace. Would you mind putting it on for me?", Abby asks before walking towards a table and picking it up.

"No, of course not", he replies, crossing the distance and taking the necklace from her hand.

Moving behind her, Marcus patiently waits for her to lift her hair. When she does, his nose is filled with whatever perfume she's wearing and it's making his senses tingle. That combined with the expanse of bare skin in front of him, makes him bite down a moan. With a gulp, he moves to put the necklace on, noticing her shiver at the feeling of the piece of jewelry against her skin.

Closing the clasp Marcus lets his fingers gently brush against her neck. At the sensation, Abby takes a deep breath and  In response, Marcus feels a hot flash of arousal shoot through him. Emboldened by her response, he lets his fingers trail along her spine, delighted when he can feel her lean into his caress.

Bending his head down, he brushes his lips against her ear, "You're looking so beautiful tonight Abby. So unbelievable beautiful"

"Marcus", Abby moans, tilting her head back until it rests on his shoulder.

She reaches behind her and takes his hands in her grasp before settling them on her hips. His touch burns through the fabric and Abby feels dizzy from anticipation of whatever is to come and his close proximity. Pulling her close, Marcus trails a path of kisses along her neck.

Without any warning Abby suddenly turns around in his embrace and tangles her hands in his hair, before raking her nails across his scalp, making him growl out her name.

"Abby", he whispers, lust lacing his voice.

Daringly, she lets one hand drop to his chest, and slips it beneath his shirt. His skin feels hot and she's delighted at the feel of his firm chest, his heartbeat thumping against her hand. After caressing his skin, Abby tilts her head and is captured by the desire in his eyes, realizing that the exact same look is staring at him. She uses the hand still tangled in his hair to pull his head down. He's so close, she can _feel_ his breath ghost across her skin. All they need to do is close the little amount of space still present for their lips to _finally_ touch. Closing her eyes in anticipation, Abby tilts her head further, until -

**_Knock knock_ **

" _Heda Markus_?", a servant inquires, as he enters the room only to stop when he notices the _ah intimate_ position the other two occupants of the room are currently in. Looking embarrassed, the man lowers his gaze to the ground, missing how Marcus and Abby spring apart as if burned. 

" _Ai moba au mes op heda. Ba dina laik mous stot au",_ he whispers with a respectful bow. -I apologize for the interruption commander. The dinner is almost going to start-

 _"No gaf in. Osir nag on we nau",_ Marcus replies, relieved that his voice is calm and doesn't show the whirlwind of emotions he's currently experiencing. -No need. We'll be leaving now-

With another bow and without making eye contact, the man leaves the room and an awkward silence descends. 

Clearing his throat, Marcus begins, "Abby, I-", only to stop when the woman in question cradles his cheek and kisses him gently on the lips.

"How about we first get this dinner over with and _then_ we'll talk about this?", she proposes, caressing his beard. 

Marcus looks down at her as if she just made him the happiest man in the world. "Oh, we'll be doing more than just talking, _trust_ me", he growls, smirking at the blush that appears on her cheeks before capturing her lips in a brief but passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the public teasing and blatant flirting begin!!!!
> 
> P.S. Thank you all for the kudos & comments

On their way to the feast, Marcus can barely keep his hands to himself. His lips are still tingling from their kiss and it takes all of his self-control not to take her hand, drag her into the nearest abandoned room and take that _damned_ dress off. Because she might look absolutely stunning in it, Marcus reckons that it would look even better on the floor. She’s walking next to him, gliding elegantly across the floor, looking every bit the queen she truly is. Abby’s all grace and beautiful curves, wearing a grin on her lips that tells him that she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing to him and she's enjoying every second of it. 

When they finally arrive at the door that’ll lead them to the feast, a guard halts them before they can enter. Marcus sneaks a glance at Abby, giving her a small smile when he realizes that she’s already looking at him, a wave of nervousness radiating from her.

“Everything will be alright Abby. You look stunning”, he softly whispers, reaching down to gently touch her hand in order to reassure her.

When he moves his hand away, she quickly grabs it and gives it a quick squeeze. As they exchange a smile, two guards open the door and they’re guided into the room while a servant announces their presence to the rest of the guests.    

 _Ai ste shaun, heda Markus kom Skaikru en Abi, nomon de Wanheda en fisa_   –May I present, Commander Marcus of the Sky people and Abby, mother of the Commander of death and healer-

At their entrance, everybody rises from their seats and turns their attention on them. Because Marcus is the leader of the thirteenth clan, they’re the last ones to enter and the leaders of the other clans cast a scrutinizing glance at them. Feeling Abby tense next to him, Marcus offers her his arm, which she gladly accepts, as she feels slightly flustered under all of the attention, the feel of his arm under her hand grounding her. They move across the room with a smile on their faces, their stride almost regal, looking every bit the power couple that they are until they reach their place at the table.

With a smile and nod, Commander Luna greets them. " _Monin Heda Markus en Abi kom Skaikru." -_ Welcome, commander Marcus and Abby of the Sky people-

“ _Mochof heda Luna. Osir ste koma ste hir”_ -Thank you, Commander Luna. We are pleased to be here-, Marcus replies with a respectful nod, the _trigedasleng_ rolling fluently off his tongue. Which is something that never stops to amaze Abby, how quickly Marcus had learned the language and how he spoke it in such a way that almost seemed effortless.

After the greeting, Luna sits down and gestures for the rest to follow. Two servants appear from their left and move their seats so they’re able to settle down. Soon platters of food and tumblers of wine are being brought into the room. The atmosphere is relaxed and conversation flows easily. Neither of them can deny that the food’s quite delicious, but their minds are still racing with what happened earlier in Abby’s quarters. Oh, they fulfill their role as leaders of _Skaikru_ and engage in polite conversation with other clan leaders, Abby albeit in rusty _trigedasleng_ but Marcus is quick to assist her whenever needed. Nonetheless, they can’t help but steal quick glances at each other throughout the dinner, only to blush and turn away if they catch each other’s gaze.

Somewhere in the midst of the fifth, _sixth?_ course Marcus feels one of her hands settle on his thigh. The contract is so unexpected that he nearly chokes on the mouthful of wine he had just swallowed. Luckily, he manages to mask it with a cough as he places his glass back on the table. But Abby keeps her gaze fixed on the leader of _Podakru_ –Lakepeople- with whom she’d been conversing over the medical use of the plants he had sent to her a couple of weeks ago. She still looks perfectly composed, as nothing were amiss as if her hand wasn’t gently caressing his thigh.

Not wanting to attract any attention, Marcus tries to act as nonchalant as possible, but when she abruptly cups him through his pants, he nearly bangs his knee against the table and barely manages to suppress a moan. Snapping his head towards her, he observes through narrowed eyes how she hides a smirk behind her glass of wine.

“Abby”, he hisses quietly, “What are you doing?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, she calmly replies, her voice the epitome of innocence but Marcus isn’t fooled by it. Abby clearly knows that she's affecting him in some way, his rigid posture and the tight grip he has on his glass betray him.

"Oh, I think you do", he whispers as he leans closer, inwardly smirking when her breath hitches in her throat and her pupils dilate at their close proximity. 

He reaches down and decisively relocates her hand to  _her_ thigh. "Play nice Abby. We don't want to commit a diplomatic misstep now do we?"

At that Abby pouts, actually _pouts,_ but she gives him an imperceptible nod and retracts her hand from beneath his. With a relieved sigh, Marcus focuses his attention on his plate once more.

The rest of dinner passes by without a hitch and afterward, they’re all expected to mingle and circulate with the other clans. Not wanting to be separated from Abby, Marcus rests his hand on the small of her back as he guides her around, occasionally stopping for a conversation. The accidental, but not that _accidental_ touches they keep exchanging don’t stop, the tension between them keeps building until they’re both high-strung and want nothing more than to slip out of the room and continue what they started earlier.  

They're talking with Indra about the latest trade agreement between her clan and Arcadia when soft music begins to fill the room. Excusing herself with a subtle smile, Indra leaves them. People are beginning to gather in an open area in the room and dance. 

"Would you like to dance?", Marcus asks, jerking his head towards the 'dance floor'. He holds out a hand, as he tries to sound confident but Abby can tell that he's feeling nervous about asking her. 

Wanting to put his mind to rest, Abby takes his hand and gives him a warm smile. "I'd love to Marcus"

Flashing her his trademark lopsided grin, they move their way towards the area where the others are dancing. Both are aware of the stares, but they intentionally ignore them. They softly begin to sway to the music, her hands tangle in the hair at the base of his neck while Marcus settles his hands on her lower back. He enjoys the feel of the fabric beneath his fingers and he can’t help but gingerly trail his fingers over the dress, making her shiver in response. Marcus leans his head down, his breath skimming across her skin and he inhales her intoxicating scent. They continue to sway when one of her thighs _coincidentally_ brushes against his crotch, her grip on his hair tightening.  

“ _Abby_ ”, he warns her, dropping his lips to her ear, his breath brushing against her skin, “If you keep this up, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself”, tightening his grip on her waist.

“All I hear is promises, and some more promises Marcus”, Abby teases, her eyes flickering down to his lips, lingers on them.

His eyes flash dangerously, but she merely smirks in response while scraping her nails through his beard, enjoying the soft moan he lets slip.

_That’s it._

Deciding that the teasing had been going on long enough, he takes a step back, supporting her when Abby stumbles at the abrupt lack of contact between them. Catching the Commander’s eyes, he gives her a respectful nod, which she returns with barely repressed amusement, having watched the two of them on the dance floor before Marcus begins to purposely stride towards the exit, an arm wrapped around Abby’s waist.

“I thought you didn’t want to commit a diplomatic misstep?”, she asks huskily, amused at his behavior, but she willingly follows him.

Marcus ignores her but stops when the doors close behind them and they’re alone in the middle of the hall. Pulling her close, he smirks at the little squeak Abby lets out at the unexpected action, “Do you want to go back?”

“Absolutely not”, she exhales breathlessly.  

“Good. Let’s go to your quarters, they’re closer by”, he states before continuing their walk.

“Actually”, Abby begins, only to trail off as they pass a door and she pulls him into the _thankfully_ empty quarters before closing the door for some privacy.

“This is even closer”, she breathes against his mouth.

Marcus can’t wait any longer, He pushes her against the nearest wall, his lips crashing into hers.

“ _Abby_ ”, he moans, his self-control slipping and she decides to speed things along. She opens her mouth to drag her tongue across his lower lip and his mouth eagerly opens under her, so she can deepen the kiss.

" _Marcus_ ", Abby contently sighs, tangling her hands in his hair as he peppers her throat with kisses and bites. He pushes her firmer against the wall, both hands cupping her ass and pulling her flush against him as he lowers his lips towards her cleavage, dragging his beard across the skin, making her shiver in delight. 

They're so caught up in each other that they fail to hear the footsteps which are approaching or the gentle murmuring of voices. As Abby drags his mouth back against her, deepening the kiss immediately, the doors of the quarters are thrown open and they both freeze. 

" _Mom?!_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus find themselves in a somewhat awkward situation.

At the sound of her daughter, both Abby and Marcus stay frozen in place, too stunned to move. Marcus slowly removes his hands from their place on Abby’s backside while she smoothly moves down until she’s resting on her feet again.

“Please tell me I did not just see my mother pressed against the wall, making out with the Chancellor in _my_ chambers. _Please_ ”, Clarke pleads sounding aghast.

"Making out _heavily_ ”, Bellamy casually remarks, laughter audible in his voice.

“Shut up Bellamy”, Clarke snaps irritated, causing him to let out a soft chuckle.

“Well?”, she presses, turning her focus on them again, crossing her arms, “You two do realize that just by standing there without moving, it doesn’t make you any less visible?”

Briefly closing her eyes and feeling absolutely mortified, Abby gently pushes against Marcus his chest, who understands her implied order and steps away. She immediately misses his presence, but she also realizes that it’d be better if she faced her daughter without still being wrapped in Marcus’ arms. Taking a deep breath, Abby turns so she can look Clarke in the eyes, wincing when she notices her daughter’s stern look.  

“Clarke, I-”, she begins, but falters, not knowing how to go on. Marcus seems to pick up on her inability to explain the situation because he rests a comforting hand on her lower back, gently caressing her skin.

“What your mother is trying to say, –”, Marcus tries, only to trail off when Clarke shifts her focus to him and he finds himself on the receiving end of her glare, which looks faintly like her mother’s glare he can’t help but notice.

Clarke continues to scowl at both of them, arms still crossed over her chest. The atmosphere in the room is tense to say the least, the only person who’s able to see the humor in the situation is Bellamy, if his smirk is anything to go by. Some seconds pass until suddenly a broad smile appears on Clarke’s face and she begins to uncontrollably laugh, leaning against Bellamy for support, who gazes at her with a fond and amazed look. Both Abby and Marcus are confused by the turn of events and they share a dumbfounded look.

“Oh my god”, Clarke gasps between laughs, “Your faces. _Priceless_ ”, she continues, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so speechless mom”, she asks, wiping away some tears.

“Wait, you aren’t mad?”, Abby asks baffled.

Shaking her head, Clarke smiles, “No, I’m not. I didn’t necessarily wanted to see _that_ , but I have no problem with it. You deserve to be happy mom”

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Abby manages to give her a grateful nod, relieved that Clarke is alright with it.

“So are we all just going to stand here or?”, Clarke questions, amusement still clear in her voice.

“No, no! We’ll leave. Goodnight Clarke, Bellamy”, Abby states before grasping Marcus’ hand and pulling him towards the door, ignoring the amused look Bellamy gives her as she nearly _drags_ Marcus out of the room.

* * *

 After they entered her quarters and the door is closed, the absurdity of the situation finally hits and Abby starts laughing. It starts with a giggle but quickly escalates until tears are streaming over her cheeks. Amused, Marcus watches with a soft gaze how she clutches her waist, gasping for breath

“I can’t believe my daughter caught us”, she manages to gasp out between giggles, shaking her head in disbelief. “So embarrassing”

“It certainly was a bit uncomfortable ”, Marcus admits sheepishly before clearing his throat and averting his gaze. “Listen, do you – I mean”, he stammers and Abby frowns at the sudden change of demeanor, “If you don’t – I would understand, it’s sudden and perhaps a bit much but I –”, he continues before Abby interrupts him.

“Marcus what are you trying to say?”

His eyes flicker to hers, his entire posture tense and nervous as he takes a deep breath, “If you regret kissing me or would rather not continue because your daughter just caught us. I don’t want to put a strain on your relationship with her. So I would understand if you -  just say the word and I’ll leave”, he professes, unable to contain eye-contact.

Abby doesn’t believe what she’s hearing or why he could even think that way. “ _Marcus_ ”, she murmurs, walking over to him and cupping his cheek, making him look into her eyes, “Why would you ever think that I’d regret kissing you? Or didn’t want to continue? Yes, having Clarke catch us wasn’t how I planned on telling her and I was embarrassed, but not because she saw me kissing _you,_ I wasn’t embarrassed of you but rather because _my_ daughter walked in on _us_.”

“Really?”, Marcus croaks, his voice hopeful.

“Yes, really”, she reassures, “Besides, if we’re being completely honest, this, _us_ ”, she gestures between, “isn’t that sudden. I’ve been wanting to do that for quite some time now”

His eyes widen at her confession, and he looks perplexed. Abby almost laughs at the, let’s be frank, adorable look on his face.

“You really didn’t know how I felt?”, she insists, incredulously.

“I – I hoped, but I’d never presumed”, he softly whispers, gingerly reaching out and trailing his thumb across her cheek in a tender caress.

“Well, I’m telling you that you can _definitely_ presume”, she teases as she links her hands behind his neck, moving her body closer to his.

“Oh, I will”,  he replies before leaning down to meet her mouth with his own. When Marcus pulls back, his pupils are dilated and his breathing is erratic. “Are you sure ab-“

“ _Yes_ ”, Abby is quick to assure him, caressing his cheek, “I am absolutely sure”

The look he gives her, filled with love, but also with a certain degree of disbelief, as if he still doesn’t believe she actually wants this, wants _him,_ makes her want to cry and wrap her arms around him, never letting go. Tonight, she vows to herself, tonight she’ll make sure that he knows exactly how much he means to her.

“Okay”, he whispers after a couple of seconds, “Okay”, before lowering his head until their lips touch once more. Still, the kiss is hesitant, tentative, as if he’s afraid of pushing her too far too soon. Realizing that he’s letting her set the pace, Abby traces his lower lip with her tongue, humming softly when he immediately opens his mouth and he lets out a soft moan as she deepens the kiss. His hands are still on her waist, but he doesn’t move them, happy to let her lead. That is until Abby pushes her body flush against his and sucks on his tongue, causing Marcus to groan and tighten his grip on her waist.  

He pushes her forward until her back is flush against the door, the action making Abby break the kiss and gasp. Taking advantage of her tilted head, Marcus trails a path of hot kisses and nips down her throat, smirking against her skin when Abby tangles a hand in his hair, pulling his head closer while letting out an appreciative moan. He’s struggling to keep it slow, wanting to memorize everything, the softness of her skin, the way her body reacts to his ministrations, her breathless exclamations of his name, _everything._

 Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead against Abby’s, his breathing erratic. He can’t believe that this is actually happening, that he _finally_ has Abby in his arms.

“I need – I need a moment to”, Marcus closes his eyes, trying to maintain his composure, feeling overwhelmed.

“Are you alright?”, Abby sounds breathless, watching him closely. Her cheeks are flushed, her chest heaving, causing her to press her breasts firmer against him.

 “I am. I just-”, he clears his throat, “perhaps we should move this somewhere else?”

“Well, I do see a perfect usable bed at the other end of the room”, she softly teases, eyes flickering to his mouth, the action making him flex his fingers on her waist.

“It would be a shame if we didn’t use it”, Marcus retorts with a grin.

“It certainly would”, Abby smiles. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter of this little story! And let me tell you, things are getting steamy :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I enjoyed writing this story

Taking a step backward, Marcus holds out a hand for her to take before guiding her towards the bed. He moves to sit down and pull her into his lap, but Abby stops him, making him look up slightly puzzled, wondering if he did something wrong.

“Oh no. Don’t worry, Marcus. I want this. I want _you._ It’s just, I can’t – the dress is too tight for me to straddle your lap”, she explains, quick to reassure him that she  _does_ want this.

When Marcus blushes at her words, she throws him a smile, delighted to see this new side of him. He gazes at her for a couple of seconds, before nodding and gesturing her to turn around. With slightly trembling hands, Marcus reaches out and unclasps the necklace before setting it down on the little table next to the bed. He brushes his fingertips against the soft skin of her back, feeling a thrill go through him as Abby shivers in response to his caress. Bending his head down, he presses little kisses against her skin while his fingers find the zipper and slowly, ever so  _slowly,_ pull it down, revealing her naked back to his eyes.

At the feeling of air hitting her skin, Abby lets out a little shiver before leaning back against his chest, mirroring their earlier position. Reaching out Marcus gently slips the dress from her shoulders and trails a path of feather light kisses along her neck, lips barely grazing her skin. Abby takes a small step forward and the fabric falls to the floor in a heap. As Marcus lets his eyes wander over her, his breath catches when he realizes that she hadn’t been wearing any underwear

Turning around, Abby stands before him, _completely_ naked and Marcus can’t stop staring. She was everything he had dreamed of and _more._ Never in his wildest dreams could he have envisioned her looking so _beautiful._ After standing before him without getting a response, Abby starts to feel nervous and just as she averts her gaze to the floor and moves to cover herself, Marcus gathers her in his arms and brings his mouth down to hers. The kiss starts out slow but quickly becomes heated as he tangles, one of his hands in her hair and his tongue traces her lips. Letting out a moan that sounds like his name, Abby opens her mouth and deepens the kiss.   

“God, Abby”, he whispers, his breathing ragged as he breaks the kiss and starts to nip at her throat while gliding his hands over her skin, getting familiar with her body, “You are absolutely breathtaking”

Pulling his head back up, so she can kiss him again, Abby moves him backward until his legs hit the bed and he falls down. He doesn’t have the time to fully appreciate her standing before him naked because she swiftly straddles his legs and lowers herself in his lap. At the feeling of her weight in his lap, Marcus has to swallow back a moan. When she rolls her hips forward, Marcus’ hips jerk up involuntarily, seeking out further friction and Abby bites down on her lower lip at the sensation.

“See, this is much easier without a dress”, Abby teases before kissing him again.

This kiss is messier than their previous once, it’s all open mouths, teeth and tongues while their hands gripped and caressed skin that they’ve never touched before.

Marcus wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her chest flush against his, the feel of her nipples against his skin makes him bite back a groan. When Abby scrapes her nails through his beard as she sucks on his lower lip, he can feel his cock harden.

“Abby”, he utters, his voice coming out breathless.

She simply hums against his mouth before starting to grind her hips against his, causing a little moan to escape the back of his throat.

 “ _Fuck_ ”, he hisses, his hands moving towards her ass and guiding her movements.

Breaking the kiss, Marcus lowers his mouth to her neck, brushing his beard against her jaw, causing Abby to shiver before moving down and nuzzling her throat. Her eyes fall shut at the at the overwhelming sensations and when he takes a nipple into his warm mouth, she groans, gripping his head with both hands, effectively pinning him in place. Abby can feel the smirk against her skin as he sucks on her nipple before rubbing his cheeks against the hardened bud. Crying out, Abby pulls him closer as she arches her back, wanting and needing more.  

 “Mar- Marcus”, she gasps, “We need you to-“, stuttering when he moves to her other nipple, “get off your clothes”, she ends, tugging on his shirt.

Letting her nipple go with reluctance, Marcus lifts his head and Abby feels a stab of arousal at the sight of his dilated pupils.

“Off”, she orders, tugging on his shirt again.

Flashing her a smirk, he pulls the shirt of out his pants before lifting it over his head and letting it fall next to the bed. Abby immediately leans in and lets her lips and fingers travel across his skin, marveling at the sounds of pleasure that are coming from his mouth. As she presses kisses against his throat, gently nipping at the skin, she cups him through his pants and murmurs, “These have to go as well”

Growling at the feel of her hand on his erection, he kisses her, tongues dueling briefly before Abby rises from his lap so he can further undress. She watches through lidded eyes how he takes off his shoes, pants, and underwear until he’s standing naked in front of her. Abby lets her eyes shamelessly flicker over his body, taking in the well-defined muscles in his arms, chest and legs.  Her eyes follow the little trail of hair on his stomach until they rest on his erection and Marcus can feel himself  _throb_  with arousal as he watches her wet her lips at the sight of him.

Closing the distance, they lose themselves in another kiss, unable to focus on anything else than the feel of each other’s lips. Catching her bottom lip with the teeth, Marcus deepens the kiss as he spins them around and slowly eases Abby on the mattress, before hovering above her.

“Gorgeous”, he breathes, kissing her briefly before beginning to kiss his way down.

“Absolutely stunning”, he murmurs against her stomach, his beard pleasantly scratching along her skin, making her moan.

Marcus continues  to kiss his way down until his head is between her legs, “May I?”, he asks, gazing at her softly. He sounds almost shy and unsure as if even now, he’s not sure if his attentions are welcome and Abby can feel her heart ache. Blinking away some tears that are threatening to fall, she wordlessly nods, her lower lip caught between her teeth in anticipation.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for some time”, he murmurs quietly against her skin, so soft that she almost doesn’t catch it, before rubbing his beard against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Alternating between biting kisses and soft licks, while deliberately avoiding the spot Abby desperately wants him to touch, he is slowly driving her insane with need. She tries to direct his head towards it, but he keeps resisting.

“Marcus”, she growls, writhing on the bed, _trying_ to get closer to his mouth.

“So impatient”, he chuckles before _finally_ moving and grazing his lips against her folds. When he drags his beard across them, the pleasure is so intense that Marcus has to pin both her legs down. His nose nudges her clit as his tongue darts out, causing her to whimper in pleasure and shift above him. Gripping her thighs firmer, he sucks on her clit before licking between her folds in long and slow strokes.

It doesn’t take long for Abby to start thrusting her hips against his mouth, moaning out his name as both hands grip the sheets.

“More. _Please_ , Marcus, I need more”, she sobs, crying out loud when he slips two fingers inside.

The combination of his tongue on her clit and his fingers pumping in and out of her are making Abby feel as if she’s on fire. When Marcus crooks his fingers and hits her right _there,_ Abby can’t help but chant, “Yes, Marcus. There. Oh, fuck. Yes. Don’t stop – please don’t stop”

No intention of stopping, Marcus continues his ministrations, listening to every sound Abby emits, learning every whimper, every moan, reveling in the way her breath hitched as he hits the right spot. It doesn’t take long before Abby can feel her orgasm building from deep inside, her legs start to shake and her breathing quickens.

“Fuck Marcus”, she rasps before her entire body tenses and she comes with a shout, her hips still erratically thrusting against his mouth. After continuing to slowly kiss her through her aftershocks, Marcus rises up and starts to kiss his way back up, pressing his body against hers.

When he arrives at her face, he takes in the serene and flushed look on her face and the knowledge that he’s the one who’s responsible for it nearly overwhelms him. Abby tilts her head and presses their lips together with a content little sigh, moaning when she can taste herself on him.

“Need you”, she murmurs, trailing her hand down until she reached his erection, sliding her fingers along the hard length of him, causing him to pant against her mouth.

Cradling her face with both hands, Marcus leans down to kiss her as Abby guides him inside of her. Both of them let out a sharp gasp at the sensation of _finally_ being united. Abby felt so good, so hot, so _wet_ , her walls pulling him in deeper that Marcus couldn’t _not_ murmur how amazing she felt. So he did, he whispers it between thrusts. Mutters it against her mouth, her throat, as he buries his mouth between her breasts. He whispers it over and over, while maintaining a steady pace, his strokes deep, encouraged by her moans and breathless exclamations. Every groan, every kiss, every clench of her inner muscles or every time she dragged her nails across his back spurred him on.

Feeling himself getting close, Marcus buries his face in her neck, biting down on her skin as Abby tangles a hand in his hair and arches her back. Moving one hand between her legs, he brushes against her clit in time with his thrusts, causing Abby to keen with pleasure. His control is starting to falter so he increases his pace and starts to rub her clit in tight circles.

Capturing her mouth in another kiss, he swallows her moan, “Are you close?”

Unable to speak, Abby merely nods, gasping when Marcus starts to thrust into her harder. As he feels her walls tighten around him, he whispers in her ear, “Come for me Abby” and watches how her orgasm rips through her and she shouts out his name.

 “So good Abby. God, Abby,  _oh Abby_ ,” Marcus softly cries out, his hips still thrusting, until his movements become erratic and then with a final thrust, he’s coming and he’s faintly aware that Abby’s murmuring his name and scraping her nails over his shoulders, causing him to buck against her, aftershocks coursing through his body.

After catching their breath, they share a final kiss before Marcus withdraws from her, electing a disappointed moan from Abby. He swiftly rolls onto his back and she curls her body around him, slipping a leg between his. Dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head, Marcus smiles when Abby nuzzles his throat in response.

“Abby, I –”, Marcus starts after a couple of seconds but falters and his body tensed under her.

Raising her head, she frowns when she notices the look in his eyes, it almost looks like fear, but Abby has no idea where it’s coming from.

“What’s wrong Marcus?”, she asks as she cradles his cheek.

 “You can tell me”, she assures him, “I’m not going anywhere”, she adds in a teasing manner, but at the mention of her leaving, he tightens his grip on her, as if that’s _actually_ what he’s afraid of and Abby could kick herself for mentioning it.  

Shifting until she’s half sitting, half draped across his chest, she grasps his face with both hands and forces him to look her in the eyes.

“I don’t think I made myself clear earlier Marcus but this wasn’t a one-time thing. I wasn’t lying when I mentioned that I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time and if it’s up to me, there are going to be a lot of next times. _A lot_ ”, she states, giving him a determined look.

“Really?”, he whispers, still sounding unsure, but Abby can spot a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she sighs, “I _love_ you, you idiot. So yes, really”

At her confession, Marcus stares at her with a dumbfounded look until a broad smile appears on his face, and his laughter fills the room. Still laughing, he kisses her with such a force that she stumbles backward and ends up on her back with a huff against his lips as he rolls on top of her.

“I love you. I love you. I love _you_ ”, Marcus repeats between kisses. He presses kisses to every piece of skin he can reach. Her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, throat, shoulders, until she drags his head back towards her, a large smile adorning her face as she mutters “I love you too” before kissing him again.

As they settle down, Abby can't help but feel grateful that she did accept Luna's invitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated
> 
> Also for those interested here's a link for the dress, I used as an inspiration, I know that they would never have something like that available but you could say that I used some of my artistic liberties for this one :D https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/40/16/ec/4016ecbcb0ae1294243c7a70e76ee3fb.jpg
> 
> also can you just imagine Marcus' reaction when he sees Abby in this????? The man will surely have a heart attack


End file.
